1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and related display device for displaying pictures in a digital picture slide show, and more particularly, to a method and related display device for displaying pictures during the digital picture slide show with different display characteristics according to weighting values of the pictures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the development of digital cameras and image processing technology, the applications of digital pictures (or digital photos) are more and more popular in daily life. Users can easily recall the occasions and sceneries by viewing the pictures with devices having simple image processing functions, such as computers, PDAs or mobile phones. However, compared to videos or animations, the pictures are still images, and thus, an attractive way like a slide show for displaying pictures or still images more animatedly and vividly is desired, so that conventional slide show software has become a popular tool for users to share photos with others.
A slide show can display a plurality of still images in order, and is already a basic function of many image browsing software packages, such as ACDSee, Power Cinema, or other slide show programs. Currently, many websites like Flicker.com, picasaweb.google.com and wretch.cc also provide such a function on an Internet album for displaying pictures in the form of a web slide show. Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a conventional slide show 10 for displaying digital pictures. As shown in FIG. 1, the slide show 10 includes digital pictures P1˜Pn to be displayed. In general, the slide show 10 displays the digital pictures P1˜Pn in a predetermined order with the same display duration T for each picture. However, each of the pictures may be preferred by the users in different extents, so that the users may want to modify the pictures to be shown with different time intervals or with different display effects, which may be done by manually adjusting display duration of each picture or manually selecting display effects to add on a certain preferred image. None of the prior art slide show provides a better, more appropriate and convenient presentation manner to display the digital pictures accordingly.
Thus, the prior art has not given consideration to the generation of a highly sophisticated slide show.